1. Technical Field
This invention relates to resin transfer molding and products resulting therefrom.
2. Discussion
Fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) parts are being increasingly considered for use in a wide variety of applications. As discussed in the above-identified applications, which are hereby incorporated by reference, it has been relatively difficult to mold complex shapes in which a plurality of asymmetrical members meet at one or more joints. An example of such a shape is an automobile door frame. The method disclosed in the above-referenced applications provides an efficient, cost effective procedure for molding such complex parts.
It is often desirable to attach external components to such molded structures. For example, it is sometimes necessary to secure hoses, electrical wiring, insulation and the like to vehicle doors, wheel wells, firewalls, etc. It is a fairly easy task to secure these components if they are made of metal. However, various secondary operations such as bonding, drilling and screwing are sometimes required after an FRP part has been molded. Thus, the secondary operations detract from possible cost savings associated with the molded part.